My World Was Awakened by You
by Rini1137
Summary: DISCONTINUED Princess Katara has never known anything but kind words and pretty things. But when the Avatar and his "family" are captured and taken to her father, will her world be turned on it's ear? Rated T for minor cussing and such. Kataang.
1. The Avatar and his Family

**Ok. Bookie is back!! I've decided to, for now, do another few fanfics, and then get back to WHLM TMBA-The Eighteen years Between.**

**This isn't my first fan fic, but will be my first not exactly following the story. I just had to do this, I don't know why. I'm usually a "You have to stay with the story, no changing things" Type of girl, but This idea came to me and I had to do it.**

**Ok, if you read WHLM TMBA then you will know I usually have my ecentric friends do my disclaimers. Today, I think I'm going to ask....Erwin to do it for me.**

**Disclaimer: Erwin: Bookie, one of my best friends, does not own Avatar.**

**Me: Stop being a suck up.**

* * *

Life is seperated by social classes, as many things are. There is the Avatar, whose identity is right now unknown, there are Kings and Queens, there are Prince's and Princesses, and the people lower than that, well, Princess Katara wasn't really sure. Her life was surrounded by fancy things, and she was a dutiful princess. She could wave like she was supposed to, hide her true feelings, smile when she was mad, and, well, you get the point. She was the image of a prefect princess. Princess Katara didn't really know any other kind of life. She was ignorant to the everyday troubles of normal people. Katara wasn't stupid, she just didn't know any better. Pretty words and fancy things were all she knew, all she'd grown up with. Even though she was a water bender, she'd been taught to ignore her talant and maybe it would disappare. Maybe.

* * *

Princess Katara sat with her father, King Hokoda, and her brother, Prince Sokka, as the Lord Cheif Adviser said that the borderland's guard was bringing in a very important prisioner. She, of course, didn't really pay attention to him, as always, as she was taught. She'd been taught to sit there, like the princess she was, and look pretty. She'd been taught to act like she had no brain, though she was actually smarter than her brother, the next King. Then, she heard a word that interested her greatly. _Airbender!_ She suddenly spoke up, though she wasn't supposed to.

"Airbenders don't exist anymore. They are extinct." She said, in a regal voice. "Tell that to the airbender they're going to bring here in about three hours." The Adviser said. She really needed to learn his name..."I'll believe it when I see it." Her father said. Katara and Sokka nodded.

* * *

Three hours later, the Royal family was on edge, not even half believing that an airbender truely existed. "HEY! That hurt, Buddie!" A girls voice sounded. "WILL SOMEONE PLEASE SHUT HER UP?!?" An annoyed man's voice. "Will both of you be quiet?" An almost bored voice, girl. A loud sigh.

A large group of guards pushed forward a smaller, but more rowdy, bunch of kids. "I'm going to get Toph." said the boy with a large fire scar on his head. "She could've helped the rest of us escape, but NO!" he mumbled the last part. "Give her some creadit." The other boy with arrows on his head said. "She's blind!" "Aang, don't give that load of 'She's blind' crap to me. You know ten times better than the rest of us she can see and hear almost 20 times better than you!" "Will you two just be quiet and act normal for once." Said one of the girls in an almost bored voice. The girl in pink giggled and said "I just love our family!" The rest just shook their head.

They didn't have any more time after that to talk amongst themselves, for they'd been forced to kneel before the king and his family. "Why have you been brought here?" King Hokoda said, in the regal voice of a king. "Well," Said the girl in pink. "I think it's because we accidentally knocked over a ship." She giggled. "Appa's so funny!" The kid with brown hair and arrows head went up. "Appa! Oh, no. You better not hurt him! His the only thing I have left of-" Something hit him in the chin. The guards brought another girl in. This girl had tomboy writen all over her, from her messy hair in a lazy bun, to her dirty hands and to-_urgh!_ her bare feet!

* * *

"Twinkletoes, shut up." She said and then removed the rock. She was also made to kneel. "Why, their nothing but kids!" Hokoda shouted indignately. "Why is my time being wasted by these children?" The guards made the boy with arrows stand. "Speak, tell them who you are, then show what you can do. No funny bussiness." The boy almost rolled his eyes, then turned to the king. He gracefully bowed. "Your highness, my name is Aang. I'm the Avatar." The King snorted. "That's not possible. The Avatar was a mere babe when the fire nation attacked the Air Nomads. He died along with the rest."

Aang, for that was now what they were to call him, eyes narrowed. "I was no babe, a child, yes, but not unable to escape. My bision, Appa, was able to fly us to safety." Hokoda snorted again. "But, that was a hundred years ago. How did you possibly surrvive for that long, and still look so young?"

"I was frozen in an iceburg after getting caught in a storm. Do you want my autobiography? I'm sure I have one somewhere around here..." He faked searching through his clothes. Katara almost laughed. "Prove it." Sokka said, looking interested, but still not totally believing it. "Fine." He swished around and was suddenly moving around the whole throne room on an airball, a smile creeping on his face, all other things forgotten. "STOP!" Hokoda bellowed. Aang fell from the ceiling and landed slowly on his feet. "So, you can do cool tricks with air. But the Avatar can do all 4 elements. Show me fire."

"Ok, Aang, just like we practiced." the boy with the scar said. "I know, Zuko. Concintrate. Like a tigerdillo." He moved and suddenly fire came out his fist. He did a simple set of firebending moves, but it got his point across. "Water!" Katara's father bellowed, not quiet believing yet. Katara herself was completely convinced, and couldn't wait to meet him. A bowl of water was brought and Aang did some waterbending moves, most of them pretty advanced. She reqonized some of them from Master Paku's demonstrations. Wow. He was good. She looked at her own hands in almost saddness. She would've been able to do that, but she was the princess, and had to tend to more princessey matters.

"EARTH!" Her father was scared. He was the Avatar. Aang looked around him and then smiled. He walked over to the girl who'd called him 'Twinkletoes' and whispered "I'm going to borrow your space bracelet, k?" "You better not damage it with your novice earthbending." She gruffly replied.

"I'm still learning this, so it won't be perfect." Aang said to the king with a bracelet now in his hands. He opened his hand an showed the bracelet suspended there, but then it was a star, then a small fish, then a heart, then a bracelet again.

* * *

Hokoda studied The Avatar for another moment. "GUARDS! Uncuff the rest of the Avatar's friends. Why did you cuff the Avatar and the others in the first place?" They were about to be uncuffed, when one of them, the 'Twinkletoes' Caller put out her hand. "We can get out ourselves, thank you." The girl somehow twisted her hands and then the cuffs were off. She felt them with her hands a moment, then turned on of the cuffs into a bracelet and put it on the opposite arm from the space bracelet. The bored girl used some kind of dagger to get them off. The boy Aang called Zuko melted them off. The girl in pink jumpped high into the air and cut them on one of the old swords up there.

* * *

"Now. Avatar. Introduce me to your friends." Hokoda said, politely now. Aang pointed to the 'Twinkletoes' Caller. "That's Toph. She's an earthbender and, as you just saw, is the only metal bender in the world." He pointed to the boy with the scar. "That's Zuko. He's a firebender." He supplied no other information about him. He pointed to the bored girl. "That's Mei. She's not a bender, but, well, let's just say that you should beware the tricks up her sleve." He pointed to the girl in pink. "That's Ty Lee. She's also not an bender, but she's an acrobat and knows the body's chi patterns. She can use that knowledge to either paralize you, take away your bending, or do both."

* * *

"This," her father said, pointing to Katara. "is Princess Katara." she stood and curtised. "My beautiful daughter. And, this," he said, smiling happily. Smiling happily until he saw that Sokka was making muscles at him self in the reflection on the water in the bowl. "SOKKA!" Sokka looked up and smiled sheepishly. "That is Prince Sokka. My idiot heir." He scowled at Sokka one more time then turned to Aang and smiled. "They will show you to your rooms. That, uh, bision will be released from our custody and shown to a feild just off my palace. There, he will be able to do what he wishes."

* * *

Katara stood. "If you'll follow me. I think my brother is a bit to preocupied to show anyone to anywhere. She shook her head at her brother, who'd gone back to his muscle game. She started walking towards another door and down the other hall with the GAang following behind her. She stopped in front of a spacous room just near her's and Sokka's. "This can be The Avatar's and Zuko's, was it, room." They left the two boys there. They walked to another room, just beond Katara's. "Ty Lee and Mei can sleep here. Toph, that was your name right?" "Yeah, Sugar Queen." Toph replied. "Well, if you don't mind, would you like to bunk with me?" she paused. "Wait, Sugar Queen? Why did you call me that?" "I dunno. Would you rather I call you something more insulting? Cuz I can manage insulting."

Katara didn't say anything to the outragous girl. As she led the way back to her room, she heard a shout from the doorway they'd just left. "Please. Don't leave me here!" Mei said, feeling finally entering her voice for the first time. "YAY!! SLUMBER PARTY!" They heard Ty Lee scream, while dragging a struggling Mei back into the room. "NOO!!!!!!"

* * *

Toph started laughing just before they entered Katara's room, then, just after, Katara started laughing too. They just laughed and laughed for a long time. When Katara finally managed to get some of her control back, she said "I haven't laughed like that in years!" Toph stopped laughing and smiled a real smile for once, then went back to her usual scowl. "Well, you need to. It's fun!"

Katara looked at her funny. Fun? She barely knew the meaning! Literally! "Um, yeah, fun. hehe. I'm going to go to the gardan. See you in a bit." Katara walked out of her room, leaving Toph to make herself comfortable, which she was having no trouble at. Katara sighed and knew that this was going to be a very long stay...

* * *

**Whadda think? Like it? Love it? HATE WITH A PASSION!! R&R please! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. The Mudslide

**Hello, again. I'm glad that the few of you that reviewed liked the story. Oh, and I was afraid someone would do this, it was brought to my attention that this story slightly resembles "Totally Different Lives" another fan fic. I would like to let ya'll know, that some, **_**some!**_** of the inspiration for this story was from that one, BUT, though the begin may sound slightly the same, it's not the same story in any form or fashion. It's not heading in the near same direaction, it WILL NOT BE THE SAME! I'm not trying to be rude, or anything, I just want to let you know that. It's ok if you thought otherwise. Read this chapter of the story, and I think you'll figure it out. *Smiles***

**Oh, and forgive me misspelling some names. I don't usually get to read the way they're spelled on the credits. I'll spell Mai's name right now. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer time!: Me: Erwin sucked up to much and lost her job. I need more friends. Hmmm. I think today I'll use**

**Krystal!**

**Krystal: You people, Bookie, like, doesn't own Avatar.**

* * *

The next morning, Katara went to the throne room as she always did...But wasn't allowed in. The guards informed her that until farther notice, she was not required to sit at court with her father. That outraged her. She'd always done so, since she was 10. She was kicked out from under her. She was about to demand to be let in, when the other guard said "The Avatar is to do so instead. Prince Sokka is also not allowed in, your Highness."

She then realized that she wasn't being kicked out, the Avatar was just doing his job. But, the poor kid didn't look like he truely knew a thing about playing Avatar. He was just a kid. So young, not much younger than herself! Katara was now not as mad, but still upset. It was after breakfast time, and she wasn't allowed to be with her father, so she offered the other three guests and her brother to have brunch in her rooms. They seemed to be pleased by it, especially her brother. He was always eating.

* * *

During the meal, Mai seemed even more down than yesterday. Katara learned from Toph, how somehow knew almost everything that happened around them, that Ty Lee had forced her to have a make-over and wear pink sometime during the previous night. Made her extreamly pissed off, from what Toph said, who was laughing like crazy when Katara asked.

* * *

They were laughing and ended up having a lot of fun, a term Katara was slowly starting to understand. She liked it. They all stayed in her room a lot longer than she thought, but she didn't mind. About an hour or so into the meal, Aang walked in. They all turned to look at him quesitonly. It really was no secrete he was having to play Avatar for the day. "Avatar," Katara said, kind of confused. "I thought you were spending the day at my father's side?" "Um," He said, rather sheepishly. "Um, Call me Aang, and he said I, um, could relax for a little while. Hehe." Katara and Sokka both narrowed their eyes. They knew their dad. This wasn't like them. As the others just told Aang to sit down and have some food, they let it go, both wondering how this was going to end.

* * *

Katara watched Aang for a little while after he came. He laughed and joked with his "family" and didn't act like much was wrong. But, whenever someone walked by the door, he would stop laughing and listen to that person or those people until they walked by. Then, about 30 minutes after he got there, he suggested they all go outside for a little while for some "fresh air". That made her even more suspecious.

* * *

They all walked outside, Aang seeming to hang in the back. Once outside, Toph, Ty Lee, Mai (Being pulled by Ty Lee), and Zuko (Being pulled by Mai who was resisting being pulled by Ty Lee) ran off for no reason. Sokka even followed, surprising his sister greatly. Katara hung back with Aang. "Let me guess," She said, crossing her arms as Aang looked nervously towards the castle. "My dad didn't let you take a brake. You escaped." His eyes widened. "How did you know?" He asked. "I've done the same thing. Not anymore, of course, but I used to."

Aang sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, well, please don't tell on me." She shook her head and started walking towards her idoit brother who was now trying to impress either Ty Lee or Toph with some kind of acrobatics act. Probably Ty Lee. "Don't worry. I won't." Aang caught up with her. "So, um, your name is Katara?" He asked her. "Um, yes." She wasn't used to people addressing her without her title in front of it, but it sounded good when he said it. By that time they'd caught up with the others. "HEY!" Toph screamed from an earthbended hill. "MUD SLIDE!!!!" She screamed, with much yelling fromt the others. This was obivosly an inside joke. They must've done it a lot. Aang took some water from a nearby snow bank and turned it straight into water, then dreanched the hill.

Toph jumped onto her back and slid all the way down, laughing. She stopped just in front of Katara, getting mud on her. "Urgh!" She screamed. "What's the matter, Sugar Queen? Can't stand to get a little dirty?" "Yeah! It's fun!" Ty Lee screamed, coming to a stop near Toph, covered in mud. "I don't know what you're talking about." Katara said, crossing her arms. "I can get dirty!" Toph smirked at her. "Prove it. Slide down the slide." Katara looked at her stubbornly. "Fine. I will." She made her way up the slide. She was going to do this!!

At the top, she looked down the muddy, dirty slide. 'I can't do this!' she thought. She looked down the slide, her muddy brother cheering her on along with Toph. "Oh no. Oh no. Oh no!" She muttered to herself. "If you don't want to do it, you don't have to." A voice beside her said. She quickly turned to see who was beside her when she lost her footing and started falling down the slide!! "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Katara screamed all the way down. When she finally came to a stop by the others, she was quiet as a mouse. She just stared at the sky on her back. Sokka came and said "Katara, you ok?" She jumped up and said. "Let's do that again!" and ran back up the slide.

* * *

For hours, all the kids had fun being what they were. Kids. Not the Avatar, not princess or prince, just themselves. Katara wondered what she'd been thinking, all those years. So what if she was a princess. She was a kid, she was supposed to have fun and get mad and run around screaming and yelling! But, their fun ended upruptly when the Lord Cheif Adviser came out, clearly mad. "Princess Katara! Prince Sokka! What are you doing out here, all covered in mud!" Everyone's laughing stopped in midlaugh. "I might've expected such behavior from The Prince, but you, princess?" She hung her head in shame. "Who are you?" Toph asked, coming up in front of Katara, in her mind to protect her if needed.

"I'm Kong Fe. Lord Cheif Advisor to King Hokoda." Oh. So that's what his name was. "I can't believe you would do such a thing, princess. I thought higher of you. March yourself straight to the castle and clean yourself up before dinner. The rest of this riff raff can do as they please, but as a princess, you have higher standereds." Katara sadly waved goodbye to her newly found friends and walked slowly to the castle, sad and lonely, and for the first time, she hated being a princess.

* * *

**Ok, kind of stupid, but oh well. It'll get better the next chapter. This chapter is important because it shows the definance in Katara's heart that'd been held back for so long. I promise to have the next chapter have some Kataang stuff. R&R!! **


End file.
